


【 Incubus Vin / Reader 】

by enbywave



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Affection, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bonding, Claiming, Corruption, Demon Deals, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Gender-Neutral Pet Names, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Kissing, Love Bites, Mind Control, Omega Verse, Other, Pet Names, Pheromones, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Succubi & Incubi, collaring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 18:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbywave/pseuds/enbywave
Summary: A story that I'm currently working on. Updates will be slow since I don't have everything planned out yet.





	1. Weird Dreams

One night as you were fast asleep, you were rudely woken up by the sound of your window slamming open, although you were sure you had closed it before you had gone to bed. You felt as if you were being watched. The thought sent shivers down your spine. After you had closed the window, you went back to sleep again, too tired to think about what could've caused it to open.

But not too long after, you woke up again. Startled by a shadowy figure on the foot of your bed, you sat up straight to get a better look at it. Bewildered, you noticed two curved horns on its head. "What the hell..." you mumbled, trying to get into a more awake state. "It's 'Who the hell', if you please," he replied, his voice soft but with a sinister touch. You shoved yourself back towards the headboard when you noticed him moving but apruptly stopped when you made eye contact with him.

His eyes were so green, it was almost unreal.  
Mesmerized, you tried to analyze the rest of his features and became more and more certain that this was definitely not a regular intruder. "Who... Who the hell are you?", you slurred, your mind somehow hazier than when you woke up. He smiled - no, that was most definitely a smirk - and reached his hand out toward you but instead leaned forward to tilt your chin up and kiss you. "I'm Vincent. But you can call me Vin, if you'd like."

You backed away again, blinking and trying to get yourself to wake up.  
'I've got to be dreaming. I probably stayed up too long reading these weird wikipedia articles again. It's just one of these weird dreams, and nothing else.'  
"You're not dreaming, angel. Want me to prove it to you?" he inquired, "C'mon, come here." A force in your body caused you to move towards him when he stood back up and sat down in the office chair opposite your bed. "Down." he ordered, still with softness in his voice.

You kneeled down between his legs and put your petite hands on his thighs, looking up at him in awe. Hesitantly, your hands slowly moved up towards his groin, your fingertips softly running up and down the bulge in his jeans. "Very good," he mumbled, sending shivers down your spine as your body was still trying to figure out what was going on. You slowly pulled down the waistband of his jeans, gently palming him over his boxers. "Get on with it, [Y/N]", he groaned and brushed a strand of hair behind your ear. "And what if I don't?", you asked in a teasing tone of voice.

Out of annoyance, he suddenly harshly pulled on the strand of hair in his hand, causing you to dig your fingernails into his thighs, your conscience getting more and more clouded. "Please..." you whined, pouting when all you got as a response was, "Hm?".  
You stuck out your tongue, more desperately than teasingly, and made eye contact with the succubus.

He pulled his cock out of his boxers, stroking it and smirking at the way your eyes flashed up at the sight of him jerking himself off. Suddenly, you pulled his hand away and replaced it with your own, slowly easing him into your mouth, your hand clumsily sliding up and down his shaft. It took a bit of time for you to find a rhythm that was pleasurable for the both of you but once you really got into it, all of your hesitance went away and you didn't really care if you made a mess. You bat your eyelashes up at him, drool running down your chin and down the shaft.

He sighed softly, in awe of how obedient you were and not to mention how you cute you looked while sucking his cock. A few minutes later, he grabbed a few strands of your hair to pull you off of him, and you noticed how his thigh muscles tensed and relaxed steadily. "I'm not gonna waste a drop of my cum in your mouth, angel, as pretty as it looks," he said huskily, completely entranced by you.  
He had never felt this kind of connection to a human being before.

Some kind of electric current buzzed in your body, making you feel like you needed to be closer to him, craving to feel him inside you. "Vincent, please," you whined, standing up shakily and sitting down on his lap, drool running down your lower lip. "Careful, angel," he chuckled, sliding his thumb across your lips before dipping it into your mouth.  
You were so focused on his hand that you didn't even notice him pulling your panties to the side, only when he raised your hips with his other hand to ease himself in slowly, his throbbing cock filling you up inch by inch.

Your head was so clouded by your arousal that you could only whine and grab onto him, hiding your face in his shoulder. In return, he firmly grabbed your shoulder and pushed you backward, so you were making eye contact with him again. "Look at me, angel. Don't you wanna be good for me?" he asked, his voice gentle with not a hint of malice in it. You put your hands around his neck shyly, gasping when you noticed how sensitive you were to his relatively soft thrusts. His other hand moved down your stomach slowly, barely grazing the soft skin.  
Suddenly, his slick thumb slid over your clit, making you draw in a sharp breath.

Your eyes almost rolled back into your head, the pheromones Vincent was emitting making you even more worked up. "Pleaseeee," you whined out, grabbing the hairs on the back of his neck to compensate for the overwhelming pleasure you were feeling. "What do you want, angel? C'mon, tell me." he inquired, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear while still rubbing your clit with his thumb.  
"I... I want you to... come inside me, Vin-" you cut yourself off with an embarrassingly loud whimper, covering your mouth with your hand and then hiding your face. "Nnh..."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you, angel." he said, knowing exactly what you said but wanting you to beg for it. "I... want you to come inside of me...," you slurred, getting dizzy from how good you were feeling. He felt so ungodly good.  
The demon chuckled, gripping onto your hips harshly to intensify his thrusts, earning almost pathetic-sounding whines from you. After a few more hungry thrusts, he held you down onto him to prevent you from squirming when he came undone inside of you.  
That sent you over the edge, gripping onto his shoulders tightly and muffling your noises in his shirt.

He gently brushed his fingers through your hair, smirking when you flinched at his touch. "You did so well, angel," he praised you, still holding you down onto his cock with his other hand. "Just... wanna be good for you...," you slurred, now aware of how overstimulated your legs were but still craving more.

"You want more, hm?" he chuckled, caressing your thigh slowly. You nodded shyly, still holding eye contact with him. "I'm afraid I can't do that right now, angel. You're gonna have to wait until tomorrow night," he smiled, cupping your jaw and sighing when you whined in response. He slowly lifted you up from his lap and lay you down onto your bed, tracing all the marks and bruises he left on you.

Just as you were about to fall asleep, you felt him brush his hand through your hair again while humming in contentment.


	2. Good Morning

The next morning you woke up in pain. A lot of pain. But it also made you ache for more. What in the literal hell could have made you crave him so much? You put your hands in front of your face and sighed, feeling how warm you were. A few minutes passed and you finally remembered why your alarm just went off. You had to get up to take the train, or else you'd be late for work.  
Quickly eating an apple for breakfast, brushing your hair so it wouldn't look like a total mess and putting on an acceptable outfit, you walked out the door and headed towards the station. It was just when you walked onto the platform that you started feeling strange. This feeling was all too familiar. You tried to ignore it but when the train arrived and you got on, you felt a hand on your shoulder, turning around and gasping quietly when you noticed just who it was.

Of course, this looked kind of weird to everyone around you, since you were basically gasping at nothing. You tried to ignore him and sat down on a smaller bench away from everyone else but he sat down beside you and brushed your hair out of your face when you crossed your arms. He slid his hand over the bare skin that your shirt was showing, making you flinch because his fingers were freezing cold even though it was autumn.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, angel," he chuckled, leaning toward your neck, his voice warm on your skin, "let me warm you up." He started planting soft kisses on the side of your neck, making you relax immediately and squirm under his touch.

The pheromones he was emitting made you drip in mere seconds, one of his hands sliding between your legs and up your skirt. "No one will see, c'mon, live a little," he said softly, still kissing your neck but starting to bite down lightly while pressing his hand against your panties and pushing them to the side. You flinched when you felt the temperature difference of his hands against your entrance, suddenly noticing he was wearing rings on that hand. "Such a cute little angel," he praised you, "dripping, just for me."  
He set you down onto his lap, sliding his hand between your legs and dipping two fingers into you. You sighed and relaxed even more into his touch, letting your hands drop onto your thighs and gripping onto his hand. Another quiet whine escaped your lips and you covered your mouth, biting onto your hand lightly to prevent yourself from getting louder. His other hand moved toward yours and pulled it away slowly, gripping onto it tightly to prevent you from moving it again. "Don't you want everyone to know who you belong to, [Y/N]?" he whispered against your ear, knowing no one could hear him anyway.

Suddenly, the train shook and the lights went out while you were still driving through the tunnel, and he flipped you around, smiling at how the bruises he left on you started glowing in the dark. He took his phone out of his jeans without a care and snapped a photo, smirking when you tried to hide your face.  
"Look at you, angel," he said softly, showing you the photo he took, slightly blurry but you were still able to make out that the bruises on your neck spelt his name, whining quietly because you knew someone was going to end up seeing them. The lights in the train went back on, and it slowly pulled into the next station. You decided to get off the train a station earlier than usual and quickly walked into the restroom in the underpass to be able to discreetly cover up the marks he left on you.

Sighing when you noticed he seemed to have disappeared, you almost tripped over your feet when he suddenly reappeared in the stall you were in. He quickly stepped into your direction, forcing you to back away until your back hit one of the walls. "You look so absolutely terrified, it's cute," he chuckled, brushing one of his hands against your ear when he kissed you, the other resting on your shoulder. You let out some sort of mix between a gasp and a moan when you felt another set of hands grip onto you, one hand lifting you up and the other sliding between your legs, just almost where you needed to be touched. He smiled when you two parted, his smile quickly turning into a smirk when your eyes flashed up at him as he put his other hand on your neck and choked you slightly.  
The hand that was between your legs pulled away slowly, making you sigh at the loss of contact but the pheromones that were starting to now go into full effect made your conscience so clouded that you started to drool when he started jerking himself off, averting your eyes when he made eye contact with you, although you finally noticed what made him choose you in the first place. He admired your body, the way you twitched under his touch, how you looked so stunning in everything you wore, how obedient you were and how innocent you looked on the outside even though you practically spent last evening getting railed by a succubus.

You mewled slightly when you felt him line himself up with your entrance, putting one of your hands on the one that was on your neck, the other trying to push him away slightly because you felt too good, even though you could only reach him with your fingertips from this distance.  
Somehow, this felt even better than the first time, your body having already been conditioned to him and how slick you were made him be able to slide in with ease. He started thrusting into you at a fairly normal pace and you noticed how sensitive you were from last night, and whined slightly when he pulled his hand away from your neck, instead gripping onto your torso, just slightly brushing his thumbs over your nipples when he tried to find a comfortable place to put his hands.

You stared at him with half-lidded eyes, gasping quietly, your whole body buzzing from how good you felt. Suddenly, the door to the restroom opened and someone came in to check their appearance in the mirror and decided to spend some time freshening up their face. Of course, Vincent didn't really care, and just kept going, thrusting as harshly as he could, making you put your hand in front of your mouth, one of his other hands pulling it away with force and intensifying his thrusts even more.  
You couldn't help but whine, looking up at him, him looking back down at you with a smirk. "You're being so good for me, angel," he said softly, chuckling when he heard the person outside gasp and then chuckle a bit when they noticed what was going on. Tangling your hands in your hair, you looked up into his eyes, drooling slightly. "Are you gonna cum for me, doll?" he asked softly, putting one of his hands over yours and brushing his fingers over your knuckles. You could only nod in reply, overwhelmed and too flustered to say anything.  
The succubus snickered at how your legs gave in and how he had to support you with his other set of hands so you wouldn't fall over. "Seems like I was a bit too harsh on you, hm?", he teased you, chuckling when you started pouting. "Fine, fine," he smiled, "I'm going to have to leave now, sadly. We'll see eachother tonight then?" You squeezed his hands, nodding shyly but not wanting to show how needy you still were, almost embarrassed about the fact that your sex drive had gone up so much in just the two days he had visited you.

"Maybe we'll be able to take all this a step further." he said, having already faded out into thin air, his voice somehow still close to you.


End file.
